Wireless communication networks exchange user data between communication devices to facilitate various data services, like internet access, voice calling, media streaming, data messaging, and the like. Wireless communication networks allow users to move about as they communicate. A popular form of wireless communication network is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE networks transfer LTE signaling to implement LTE data services for their users. The LTE signaling includes S1-MME, S1-U, S11, S5, S15, Gz/Gy, and X2.
Wireless relays are used to extend the coverage area of wireless networks. The wireless relays serve user devices and exchange user data and signaling with wireless base stations or other some other network gateway. In LTE networks, femtocell relays and picocell relays are used to exchange user data and signaling between User Equipment (UE) and macrocell eNodeBs. If needed, multiple wireless relays are linked in series between the UEs and the eNodeBs. In some implementations, the femtocell and picocell relays may exchange their user data and signaling over the Internet between the UEs and the network core.
LTE networks use various data gateways. Packet Data Network Gateways (P-GWs) provide access to external data systems like the Internet. Serving Gateways (S-GWs) provide access to the P-GWs from the eNodeBs. Secure Gateways (Se-GWs) provide access to the P-GWs from diverse Wide Area Networks (WANs). Unfortunately, these gateways are not efficient and effective when handling the network signaling of numerous wireless relays—especially wireless relays that are linked in series.